


野梦跳跃

by SugarDowney



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	野梦跳跃

无能力au，律师x主唱，419，rape普雷  
建议先看一下PP一百种和TS九十九种。

 

夏天里酒吧里的加冰气泡酒饮尤受欢迎，Peter在等待乐队成员的短短空档里已经是第二次向酒保续杯了。细碎的柠檬皮颜色橙黄，沉在浅色酒液中随冰块一起浮浮沉沉，细小的气泡与空气接触发出碎响，Peter又抬起杯子来喝了一口，才把贝斯从背上取下来放到旁边的高脚椅上。

Peter一边拨电话一边沾了从酒杯上流下来的水雾在桌面上写写画画，但Peter身后忽然走过来一个人，脚步匆忙从背后用力撞了他一下。Peter防备不及，手机一下子掉在了地上，但他还没来得及从椅子上跳下来就有人先弯下腰替他捡起来了手机。

那是一只属于男人的骨节分明的手，酒吧颜色暧昧的灯光在男人的金属袖扣上反射出一点亮眼的光。

男人直起身把手机递回到Peter手里，朝他笑了一下，“kid,be careful.”

“但明明是你把我手机撞掉的。”Peter接回了手机打量着面前的男人，穿一身西装没系领带，蓄了胡须看起来年龄比Peter大得多，不过他的眼睛倒是很好看。

“那需要我请你喝杯酒以示赔罪吗？”男人朝Peter作出一个邀请的姿势，倒有点像绅士们搭讪姑娘们的架势。

Peter本能地皱了皱眉，举起面前那杯柠檬酒朝男人扬了扬，“谢谢，不过不用了。”

男人视线扫过Peter手里的酒，转了一圈又盯着他的眼睛，不知道是在夸酒还是在夸他，“So sweet.”

Peter坐在原位看着男人离开的背影，又端起酒杯来喝了一口，原本酸涩的酒饮却忽然地变得有些发甜了。

#  
等乐队成员们到齐，离正式上场时间还有十分钟，Peter背着那把金红色贝斯找到了Ned，“嘿，dude，我有个想法……”

Ned慌忙摆手，示意他们的主唱赶快闭嘴，“停，你知道每次你在开场前这么说我都会有不好的预感吗。”

但是主唱先生非常固执，“你都不听我说完话，我很受伤的。”

“好吧……你要说什么？”

“我想换首歌唱，换成那个《Can't take eyes off you》。”

“……”Ned心想他们现在认真考虑一下在开场前十分钟更换主唱到底来不来得及呢？

答案当然是来不及了。所以Ned在他们乐队上场前的短短几十秒里思考着，如果拥有一个整天鬼（超）马（不）行（靠）空（谱）的主唱，该怎么办？

能怎么办啊！难道还能真的换了主唱不成吗！Ned敲着架子鼓的架势倒像是要和小主唱本人宣战一样，Peter装作看不懂他好友的气势汹汹，走到新来的键盘手旁边拍了拍男孩子的肩膀，“Elio，等会就看你的了。”

被叫了名字的男孩随意抓了一下头发，把自然卷的棕发梳到耳后点了点头，用一种带点异国味道的口音说，“没问题。”

主唱抱着那把特别定制的贝斯站上舞台，聚光灯从天花板打下来，Peter弹了第一个和弦，乐队成员也很快合了上来。

Peter的声音其实不太适合唱这首歌，他声线相比原曲稚嫩太多，但出乎台下观众们所料的是，这首歌在第二个和弦以后就出现了被改编的味道，电子钢琴的加入让这首歌变得温柔和明亮了多，搭配起主唱清亮的少年音倒是意外的好听。

Peter视线扫了一圈，果然看到刚才那个撞了他的男人正坐在台下卡座里，男人抬起酒杯朝天遥遥一敬，Peter这才开口唱了下去。盯着男人的眼睛一字一句，唱得认真就像是在说情话。

但是男人忽然站起身来离了座，避开了Peter的视线不说，还转身直接离开了Peter的视线，似乎是推开酒吧大门走了。

Peter心里有些诧异，但主唱先生还是十分有职业素养的把这首歌唱完了。直到表演结束，乐队成员们开始收拾各自的乐器，那个男人还是没有再次出现。Ned临走前用鼓棒戳了戳Peter，“你还不走？”

Peter转过身来和Ned碰了碰拳，“你先走吧，我还有点事。”

#  
但等到Peter慢吞吞收拾好了贝斯，把乐谱全都装进背包里，也还是没等到他想等的那个人。

Peter心里觉得有些莫名其妙，他推开酒吧后门，一只脚刚踏出去就被人捂住嘴拖进了黑暗中。

酒吧后巷的那盏路灯前两天刚坏了一直没人来修，这时候小巷里黑得要命，只有一些极微弱的月光从乌云半遮的天幕上洒下来。

Peter的嘴被人紧紧捂住让他只能发出一些意味不明的呜呜声，倒像是小兽被吓坏了而发出的可怜叫声。然而身后的人伸出一只有力手臂环在的Peter腰上，嘴唇凑到Peter耳朵边，一把低沉男声响起：“别挣扎，乖一点。”

Peter对这声音很有些印象，但是男人的手却很不安分，顺着Peter的腰腹一路摸了下去，一把抓住了青年还半软的性器揉了几把，逼出了Peter迫不得已的几声闷哼。男人又在他耳边笑了一声，“对，就这样，乖。”

Peter停止了挣扎，努力让自己冷静下来，他摇了摇头示意男人放开捂住他的手。而男人警告性地捏了捏他的下巴才放开手，Peter抖着声音问他，“你——你想做什么？我的钱和手机都在背包里，我没看到你的脸，你想要什么就拿去，我不会报警的……”

“你以为我是来抢劫你的？”男人从身后抱住Peter的肩膀，把自己的手腕伸到Peter面前，让青年看清了他的袖扣，“恐怕这一颗袖扣要比你整个背包里的东西加起来都要值钱。”

“那你到底想干什么……”

“你。”男人从喉咙里发出一声低沉的笑声，手掌暗示性地贴在Peter身后捏了一把他的臀肉，“我只对你这个人感兴趣。”

“先生……”Peter还是第一次经历这样的事情，他从那颗袖扣已经认出来这个男人就是刚才在酒吧里故意撞了他男人。Peter还记得他那双好看的眼睛，和藏着撩拨意味的笑容。

可他怎么也没想到这个男人居然会在酒吧后巷堵他！

“Stark.”男人忽然说，手臂重新放到Peter身前环抱住他，取而代之地用下身极富暗示性地一下又一下顶着Peter的臀缝。“你可以叫我Stark先生。”

Peter咽了咽口水，不知是紧张还是害怕，“Stark先生……您不能这样……”

“为什么不能？”男人居然反问Peter，好像他真的有无数可成立的正当理由来辩证他此时所做的事情是正确的一样，男人忽然问他，“你知道我刚才为什么走了吗？”

Peter摇头，但男人却抓着Peter的手向他手心里递来一个薄薄的小方片，男人的鼻息洒在耳边，声音和姿势都暧昧极了，“因为我去买这个了。知道我为什么要买它吗？”

Peter这次不回话了，身体僵硬得像一块未经锻造的钢板，因为男人这句话里的暗示性而感到警铃大作，头皮发麻。

男人又靠他更近了一步，然后抱着Peter的肩膀让他转了个身，把Peter按在了墙上和他面对着面。那双原本是温柔焦糖色的眼睛在夜色下变成了更深的棕黑色，此时正因为欲望而晦涩不明。男人按着Peter的肩膀问他，“考虑一下，我们能在这里做很多事的。”

Peter往后瑟缩了一下，脚后跟直靠到了墙角上，“先生……我得回家了，不然我男朋友会来找我的。”

“哦？原来你还有男朋友，那看起来事情就会好进行很多了。”男人勾了勾唇角，这一次直接捏着Peter的下巴吻住了他，Peter不愿意张开嘴，男人就伸手去揉他的性器官，手法娴熟稍微有一些用力，但是这种捎带疼痛的刺激感却让Peter很快半硬了起来。

Peter下意识张开嘴就被男人咬住了舌尖，男人警告性地咬了咬他的舌头要Peter配合他，Peter无奈地被吻得直往墙上退，可惜背靠砖墙他再也退无可退，只能被强迫着接受了这个强势的吻。

男人的手从Peter的格子衬衫里摸进去，在青年锻炼尤佳的腰腹上来回流连，停下吻来和主唱感叹了一句，“身材不错。”

Peter被这个家伙充满情色意味的语气夸得有些脸红，他抬起膝盖来想踢男人一脚，却被人抓住膝盖顺势将身体挤到了他两腿之间。Peter这下连站稳都是困难的了，他只能半靠在身后的砖墙上勉强维持着自己不摔下去的姿势，而他两腿之间的性器正被男人抬起膝盖一下又一下的盯着他，Peter闷哼了几声又听男人笑道，“你这副样子要是被你男朋友看见了，他会怎么想？”

Peter抿着嘴唇不肯说话，看起来好像一副倔强得什么都不怕的样子，可他颤抖的手指早已暴露了他的真实情绪。

男人笑着低下头直接扯开了Peter的衬衫领口，几颗纽扣受了撕扯从布料上掉落下来，将青年大片皮肤白皙的胸口露了出来。男人低头去亲Peter的胸口，另一只手警告性地按在Peter脆弱的性器官上让他动也不敢动，男人在Peter胸口上留下了一个濡湿的吻痕。在一片细白的皮肤上，颜色深红尤为显眼。

而男人在微弱月光下很快注意到青年胸前还有一些深深浅浅未消退的吻痕，其中之一还带着齿痕正印在青年深粉色的乳粒上。男人抬起头，用拇指指腹去磨蹭那粉红一点，问Peter，“看来你男朋友很喜欢玩你这里？我都能看到那些吻痕。”

Peter这下是真的脸红了，他想要拍开男人的手，可是放在他性器上的手掌却让他始终不敢轻举妄动，Peter只能磕磕巴巴地说，“Stark先生……请……请您放过我……”

“不可能。”男人决绝地扔下一句判决，然后低下头直接按住了Peter胸前因为受了冷空气刺激而微微挺立的乳粒，用舌尖去拨弄着硬如石子的一点，甚至效仿着那个齿痕用上了牙齿轻轻咬住青年的乳首拉扯着。Peter深吸了一口气，两条腿紧张地并拢反而把男人的身体在他两腿之间圈得更紧了。

男人顺势抬起Peter的一条腿挂在他手臂上，另一手去解他的牛仔裤扣子，手伸进Peter的内裤里毫无隔阂地摸到了他的性器上，男人忽然笑了一声，“主唱，你要不要摸一下自己到底有多兴奋再考虑一下是不是真的要拒绝我。”

“我……我根本一点感觉也没有！”

男人哼了一声，像是根本不把Peter的回答当成一回事，而是径直就着青年性器前端流出的前液握住已经完全硬起来的性器官缓缓撸动起来，Peter的呼吸一点点变得急促起来，眼神也有些迷蒙，男人凑过去吻他张合着呼吸的嘴唇，带着情色的调笑语气和他说话，“亲爱的，我发现你这里好像不太直，你男朋友平时用手帮你的时候没有抱怨过吗？”

Peter终于忍无可忍，他睁开眼睛咬住了男人的嘴唇，低低吼了一声，“Tony Stark，你要是不做就放开我开车回家！”

Tony笑了一声，然后热烈地回吻他，拇指在青年不断流水的前端小口上狠狠摩擦了一下，逼出了主唱一声好听的呻吟，才从青年牛仔裤里抽出手来拍了拍他的屁股，装作听不出Peter话里的暗示，“这么急着回家是因为你男朋友在家等你吗？”

“那倒不是，我家里有很多玩具，我急着回去好好享受一下。谁让我的男朋友好像‘不太行’？”

Tony“哦”了一声，原本正慢条斯理脱着Peter裤子得动作一顿，然后硬生生撕开了青年的棉质内裤，眯起眼睛问他，“不太行？”

“嘿，我开个玩笑！”Peter大喊，“怎么了，就兴你躲着后巷和我玩这一出吗，我不过就说了一句……”Peter的声音越来越小，因为他发现Tony看着他的眼神好像在看一只待宰的羊那么危险。

但是Tony问他，“亲爱的，你知道上一次有现在这种心情是什么时候吗？”

“不知道……”

“就是某人把自己灌得烂醉，趴在酒吧桌子上和我控诉我不喜欢他的时候。”Tony好整以暇地看着他的男朋友，“亲爱的，还记得吗？”

Peter沉默了，他当然记得那一天了！其实最最最记得清楚的是他第二天几乎从床上爬不起来，腰又酸又软就好像他翻了一晚上的空翻，更别提那一身斑驳的吻痕有多么能体现前一天晚上Tony口中所说的［隐秘又疯狂的想象了］。

相信Peter，没人会比他更清楚了。但是Peter装傻，做出了一脸不知道Tony在说什么的表情摇了摇头。

但是Tony耸了耸肩，看上去丝毫不在意Peter在刻意装傻，只说，“你很快就会懂了。”

Peter直到被他男朋友把牛仔裤脱到腿弯，上身半趴在墙上而向后撅起臀部时才意识到Tony所说的很快就会懂了是什么意思。

Tony从Peter手心里拿过那只被青年体温捂得发热的安全套，从里面挤出来一些润滑的液体然后抹在Peter臀缝之间，因为情欲而自然开始张合的小口轻松地容纳了男人的手指，而在Peter正因为男人的手指戳到他敏感点而意识迷糊，腰都发软时，男人猝不及防地从他身体里抽出手指换上了硬热的器官捅进了他的身体。

Peter靠在自己的手臂上喘了一声，站立的姿势让他不可避免的两腿绷紧，这使得包裹着Tony的甬道又比平时要紧窄了一圈。Tony伸手摸了摸Peter的嘴唇，声音温柔地问他，“你还好吗？”

Peter张嘴咬住了Tony的手指，用尖利的虎牙留下一个浅浅的齿印倒像是在撒娇一样，“你明明知道还要问我……”青年小口地喘息着催促他，“快一点。”

Peter得到的回应是男人全数没入身体的性器，撞得Peter直感尾椎骨头都有些酥痒的发麻，他抓住了男人环在他腰间的手臂喘息着叫他的名字，“Tony，继、继续。”

Tony握住他的腰大开大合地抽插了几个来回，直进直出，深到Peter都怀疑Tony操到了他的灵魂深处。Peter连视线都开始迷糊起来，他只能咬住自己的袖口来忍住快要喊出口的声音。而Tony停下来动作一手环住青年胸口，另一只手抱着他的腰腹让Peter从砖墙上靠在了他身上，两人的下身紧紧相连着，青年饱满的臀肉贴在男人半褪下裤子的大腿上被挤压得变形，看起来情色至极。

Tony就着这个姿势不停顶弄着Peter身体里的那敏感一点，撞击的速度很快，比大开大合的接连抽插更能刺激Peter的欲望。Peter被撞得膝盖都发软，只能勉强靠着男人的手臂才能维持平衡，这让他产生了一种被男人用性器钉住的错觉。

他甚至觉得自己就快射出来了，Peter伸手想握住身前的性器想帮助自己更快达到高潮，但是Tony却握住了他的手腕不让他去碰，男人咬着他的耳朵喊了他一声甜心，低声在Peter耳边说想要看他被操射的样子。

Peter因为这个词而猛然绷紧了身体，而Tony还在不断地刺激他，男人的手指按住了暴露在空气中的乳粒揉捏着打转，又痛又痒的刺激让Peter呜咽起来。Tony问他，“baby boy，我们会被人发现吗？这里虽然是后门，可说不准会有人看见的。”

那个因为欲望而低沉的性感男声在此时听上去却像是恶魔的低语，Tony轻轻咬住Peter的耳朵问他，“要是被别人看见了你射出来的样子，该怎么办？”

Peter因为他的话而紧张起来，“不会有人发现的——”

“不。”Tony笑着吻了吻Peter的脸，语气温柔内容却很限制级，“那样我就可以顺便把你操哭了。”

“你就这么……这么想看我哭吗？”

“当然不是。”Tony的手指探到Peter嘴里，好让Peter不要再为了忍住呻吟而咬住他的嘴唇，“我只是喜欢你看见你因为我一个人而有点疯狂的样子，那样的你很迷人。”

Peter含住Tony的手指因为他的顶弄而闷哼了几声，含糊不清的说：“那你要更努力一点了。”

“亲爱的，你就是不知道‘男人的底线’在哪里是吗？”

Tony重重顶入Peter的身体，性器一次次顶开层叠的甬道，比先前更强烈也更快速的快感让Peter忍不住喘息了一声，在空旷的小巷里尤为明显。可他越是想要忍住呻吟，身体感官的体验就越清晰，Tony故意绕过了他身体里那一块腺体不去触碰，转而在它周围毫无章法地戳刺着，欲望得不到满足让Peter有些不知所措。

他只能遵循本能地抬起臀部去迎合男人的撞击，Tony则因为他的主动回以了到达准确位置的戳刺，Peter不自觉地发出了一声轻哼，就像终于得到了满足的小动物一样哼哼唧唧的。Tony有些无奈，伸手去摸Peter的嘴唇，“终于高兴了？”

Peter张嘴咬住他的手指像是在报复，只小声地说，“Tony……我快到了……”

Tony的手指轻轻揉着Peter的嘴唇，让他泄露出了一些模糊的呻吟，一边在青年身体里加快了抽插速度，在一个重重地戳刺以后，Peter终于没忍住被直接操射了。

男人把他抱起来，笑着从Peter刚射完还半软的性器上沾了点白浊抹到他嘴唇上，“看来我不在的这半个月你倒是存了挺多的。”

还因为高潮余韵而有些晕迷的Peter迷迷糊糊地舔掉了嘴唇上的不知名液体，在意识到自己吃到了什么以后忽然转过身捧住Tony的脸吻了下去，报复性地让两个人嘴里都尝到了一些难以言说的味道。

可是Tony好像一点也不嫌弃他，只宠溺地咬了咬小主唱汗湿的鼻尖，一边给他系好牛仔裤的纽扣，“半个月不见，我男朋友还是这么甜。”

“半个月不见你还是这么——”

“这么什么？”Tony挑眉看他，拉过Peter的手按在自己仍然未消退的胀硬性器上，“提示一下，亲爱的，到现在我还没有被满足到，你最好考虑一下回家要怎么补偿我。”

“……Stark先生，半个月不见，你还是这么完美，完美到让我看见你一次就一见钟情一次。”

“……Peter Parker，你今天晚上别睡了。”


End file.
